Rooklyne "Rook" Quanilious
"Sarcasm; Because outright beating the shit out of people is illegal." Rooklyne Quanilious -- informally known as "Rook" or "Too-Tall" by close friends -- is a 25 year old turian Citadel Security Officer who goes by the username "TooTallTurian" on the forums. He often forgets he has an account and very occasionally checks the forums. Rook has been employed at the CItadel for three years, and he also co-owns a large apartment with a human named Natalie Shortman who also shares the same profession, said human often going by the nickname "Lee". General History Rook was born into a small military family derived from the Carthaan Outpost on December 26, 2158, one of the few factions that remained during the Unification War between the Hierarchy and the hostilities between colonies furthest from the turian homeworld. Growing up with one younger brother, Rook was set to have a "protective-offensive" air about him that would make many peers think twice about taking him down, even as a child his large growth spurts only made his already intimidating stature more effective in keeping within safe grounds and out of trouble as he grew older. He grew a close bond with his brother, friends coming and going and his trust in others remaining questionable in the sense of how he trusts others. As per usual turian upbringing, he was encouraged to succeed in all primary classes but often keeping his teachers at a distance during his exams, scoring highest in his class in literature and scientific categories especially. Reaching the age of 15, he joined in the basic military training with flying colors, though his ability to cooperate with his peers was somewhat underwhelming. Rook was quick to follow orders from his superiors and able to get the task at hand done on hi own, but he was unable to work well with peers he was not loyal to without there being reoccurring arguments -- though there are recorded assaults and fights among other things in his file off the field -- in differentiating ideals when left to their own devices. Taking the aggressive leadership role and keeping his assigned groups to the big picture, Rook was set on keeping the peers he was often teamed with -- as well as unfamiliar with in most cases -- on a straightforward path to success despite his lack of trust. With this "I'll trust you now and maybe shoot you later" attitude, he was able to weed out the loyals from the disloyal, further gaining him a more intimidating stature in his class and further exploiting that he is not a pushover despite his quiet and conservative demeanor. When graduating, Rook had planned on going to C-Sec Academy as a cadet and thus succeeded in his goal. However, when the Reaper War soon made its approach and eventual assault towards his home planet, he chose to stay on the Citadel to assist superior officers in keeping the piece just as much as helping those who had turned to the Citadel as a refuge to hide from the Reapers. During the Reaper War Rook had been stationed on the Citadel along with a long list of other cadets who had volunteered to protect and defend refugees fleeing from the chaos of the Reapers, being paired up with another volunteer who went by the name of "Lee". The two were quick to figure out who did what, clicking together well enough that they were considered to be "model officers" at the time, and even grew close enough to call each other friends. As the days grew on, the feedback on Rook's ability to keep an authoritative position and react properly towards refugees, civilians, and victims alike with lots of positive comments and reports. During his time, he was also slowly given the title of "The Scariest Turian Cadet". Cerberus Coupe At the time, Rook had been separated from his partner in attempts to find and protect more survivors during the assault. He eventually found and safeguarded a group of three hiding out in a small restaurant, keeping guard to the back kitchen and main entrance, Category:Turians Category:Characters